


moonlight

by hyphae



Category: The Order of the Stick
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of your other lovers had been quite like Miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonlight

Miko doesn't make a sound as you go down on her.  
  
You've had lovers who were loud, in the past - lovers who've whined, moaned and said half-broken versions of your name as they dug their fingers into the tangle of your hair, and you had loved every second of it.  
  
But Miko was quiet and that was intimate in its own way, it made you feel her, become more attuned to the minute ways in which she moved, the heat of her, the way one of her hands ghosted softly bracing herself against your shoulder, the rise and fall of her breaths -  
  
The rhythm of her breaths as they came faster, became louder, and as she tenses around you you look up over the soft curve of her body in the dim light, over her small breasts to her face flushed red, and her black, beautiful hair fanned out like a halo beneath her head, and her other hand raised, knuckles brushing her slightly parted lips.  
  
And you feel her tighten around you as she comes. You press your lips against her and kiss her like that through the aftershocks, and you listen to her breaths come slowly now, deep and in waves.  
  
You crawl up to lie beside her on the bedspread as she rolls over, heaving a contented sigh.  
  
"How was I?" you say conversationally, snaking both hands around her hips and pulling yourself close, your breasts against the hot skin of her back as you press a kiss to her exposed shoulder.  
  
"Satisfactory." You can hear the smile in her voice.

**Author's Note:**

> The explanation behind this one is - that - Roy Greenhilt's lambasting of Miko as a sexually repressed woman is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen and I want to not only prove him wrong, that Miko is perfectly capable of enjoying herself without a fighter guy thinking he knows who she is, and also take care of her a little bit because she deserves so much better than what she got. (open the comments for a better analysis :3)


End file.
